


Morning After A Bad Game

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can honestly say, I did not expect that.” James pointed out as he was lying in the middle of the two midfielders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After A Bad Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> I have been working on this for about 6-7 weeks, and didn't manage to finish it, until today... I have a bit of a writer's block when it comes to The Colombian Hotel but chapter 6 should go up tomorrow evening :)

“I can honestly say, I did not expect that.” James pointed out as he was lying in the middle of the two midfielders.

“I don’t think anyone really expected this.” Isco agreed as he cuddled deeper into the Colombian.

"I don't know how it happened, but I am really glad that it did.." Toni smiled as he looked at his teammates lying on his bed.

The team had played and lost against Atletico the night before so everyone went out to drink away the pain.

But somehow James, Isco and Toni had ended up walking home together, drunk out of their minds, and after hours of talking about random things, they ended up falling asleep together... All three of them... In Toni's bedroom...

When they woke up the next morning, all tangled in each other, the day had started a little like this.

Toni, being German and therefore being able to hold his alcohol better, had woken up first, panicked for a second or two before realising what happened and went to make breakfast. He had been terribly in love with the spaniard and the Colombian since arriving at Madrid the year before, so although he was slightly shocked about the turn of events last night, he was happy. 

Then Isco woke up and tried to pick up his things and run before James woke up because he thought it was just the two of them. That failed when he ran directly into the German midfielder, who he had been crazy about for so long...

"Good morning Isco! How's your head?" Toni smiled as he hugged the spaniard.

"Toni? What happened? I can't remember anything..." Isco mumbled as he realised that he had a headache.

"We lost to Patético last night, that's what happened..." Toni sighed before adding:

"Also I made breakfast so why don't I go and get James and we talk?" 

"Sounds like a good idea..." Isco said before turning around and walking toward the kitchen.

"Hamie? Wakie wakie... I made pancakes?" Toni sat on the bed as he poked the younger man...

"Nooooo... Toni don't make me get up..." James whines as he curled into Toni.

"Wait what? Toni what are you doing in my bedroom?" James asked confused, his eyes still closed.

"Technically you are in my bedroom... But come have breakfast and we'll explain everything..." Toni said before leaving the room.

"We?" James thought as he picked up a shirt from the floor, definitely too big to be his but too small to be Toni's.

When he saw Isco sitting in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of shorts, he remembered everything that happened the night before. 

They had all been drunk, James more that the others, when they arrived at Toni's. But James still accepted the beer he was offered.

Then after an hour of random talking, they ended up talking about how lonely it is to be a footballer because you never know if people like you for you or for your money and fame. James added that if they thought that was hard, then they should try being a footballer and gay. After which he confessed to love both of them and passing out.

"Did you mean it?" Isco asked after almost 20 minutes of awkward silence. 

While waiting for James, Toni and Isco had talked everything through and knew about each other's feelings.

"Mean what?" James acted oblivious to protect himself from the fear of rejection plus losing his best friends. 

"That you love us?" Toni asked.

"Of course I do you guys are my best friends here!" James exclaimed.

"James..." Isco said quietly.

"Yes... I meant it... Now please don't hate me..." He looked panicked as he curled in on himself and started crying.

"James... We don't hate you... Quite the opposite actually..." Isco mumbled as he kneeled in front of the crying boy.

After talking a bit and cleaning the dishes, they ended up cuddling on Toni's large bed.

“I can honestly say, I did not expect that.” James pointed out as he was lying in the middle of the two midfielders.

“I don’t think anyone really expected this.” Isco agreed as he cuddled deeper into the Colombian.

"I don't know how it happened, but I am really glad that it did.." Toni smiled as he looked at his teammates lying on his bed.

"But wait! What does this make us?" James sat up suddenly.

"Boyfriends Hamie, it makes us boyfriends!"


End file.
